All Along, You Were The One
by Silent Chorus
Summary: Sakura has a hidden secret? What is it? What...? No way...
1. Chapter 1

Y0. Th1s 1s J03y sp3aking. J03y 1s th3 0wn3r of th1s acc0unt's b3st fr13nd. J03y d03sn't f33l l1k3 cr3ating an acc0unt for just th1s 0n3 st0ry, s0 1t'll g0 und3r J03y's b3st fr13nd's nam3.

EnJ0y tH1s. AlS0, f33L fr33 t0 c0mpla1n all y0u want 1n th3 r3v13ws. 1 wAnT aT L3aSt 0N3 r3V13w b3F0r3 Th3 n3Xt ChApt3R c0m3s. :] S0rrY 1F y0u Can'T r3aD pArt L33t.

* * *

I just couldn't take it anymore.

When did _she_ get into the picture? Wasn't it _I_ the one always by your side, even if you called me annoying?

Wasn't it _I_ the one that shred numerous tears for you? I wanted you to stay, I offered you everything, my heart and soul.

You stepped on it and destroyed it. We tried to take you back, but you refused and then came back with her.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It seemed like forever, as in reality only minutes passed. There they were, at one end of the street, and there she was, just staring at them blankly.

Thoughts ran through her head. She saw them, _his_ arm around _her_ waist, and _her_ head on _his_ shoulder. He knew, no, scratch that, thought he knew that she was going to cry, so he smirked and pulled her closer, waiting for the tears to drop. She just stood there, but no tears fell. The sight of no tears falling puzzled him, so he walked towards her. That smirk was still on his face.

"What's wrong, Sa-ku-ra?" He asked, taunting her.

"Nothing, I'm glad you found someone important to you," she somewhat lied. No, she wasn't "glad". _She_ was supposed to be the girl in _his_ arms. Yet, she wasn't. She simply smiled bitterly, her eyes showing blankness.

"I thought so. I knew from the start to now that I would be the girl of Sasuke-kun's dreams. You, sadly, aren't enough for _my_ Sasuke-kun. 'Cause like, look at you! Who the hell has ugly pink hair that reaches to their mid-back? And, oh, my god. Those ugly green eyes are just, like, so ugly, you know. And, aren't you a tad short? _My_ Sasuke-kun is like, a whole head taller than you, pipsqueak." said Karin.

She, like Sasuke, wanted to bring down Sakura. Fortunately, the wall Sakura build remained undamaged. Heck, Sakura hadn't cried since Sasuke left.

~Three months later~

"Hey, it's my birthday! You want to go celebrate it with me eating ramen?" Naruto asked everyone, excluding Sakura. It wasn't that Sakura was busy or anything, but it was the fact that they didn't invite her. Ever since the arrival of Karin, Sakura wasn't in that group of friends anymore. They left her out and didn't look twice.

Ino and Karin smiled. "You'll die if you eat too much ramen, Naruto." Ino and Karin said, teasing him.

"Yeah, yeah. As if I'll die. I survived eighteen years of eating ramen, so I'm sure I'll live. I'm going to be the best Hokage ever before I die!" Naruto said back.

The group of friends strolled down the street, heading for the ramen stand. They chatted loudly and were laughing. Everyone in that group had smiles on their faces. They reached the ramen stand and each ordered something. They continued talking and laughing in between bites.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"If that's all, then I'm leaving, okay?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"Yeah, that's all. Rest up, okay? Take the next day off. You seem tired." Tsunade answered back.

Sakura nodded, then turned and left. What Tsunade said was somewhat true. She was tired, and that was because she was troubled. She then remembered something- the fight Naruto and Kakashi had with the clay artist Deidara. She headed for the store and purchased something and quickly left and head for the training grounds.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_BOOM!_

"What was that?!" Naruto half yelled and half asked.

"Let's go check it out," Choji said, "but wait. Let me get my chips first."

"This is such a drag, but I'll go," Shikamaru said.

Everyone the heard a second _BOOM!_ and the tracked down the sound. Whoever or whatever was making loud BOOM! sound was somewhere near.

"Hey, isn't that --"

* * *

L1K3 L1K3 WHaTs G01ng T0 haPP3n N3xT? R3V13W anD y0u'Ll F1nD 0ut!

-J03Y


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. It's Joey again. I'm somewhat on a writer's block, so the chapters _might_ be a tad shorter. ALSO, Review. I want at least 2 more reviews before the next chapter comes. Please don't hate this story. I are the n00b in writing. Also, does anyone know a free down loadable, non-trial art tablet with brushes and strokes that I can download? I really need one, because I love drawing but I don't have a scanner to scan my art with to my laptop. So please tell me if you know. REVIEW! And... thank you darktenshi666, DarknessInTheValley8, and Writrgrl for reviewing. And the other people who put my story in alerts... thanks also!

* * *

"Hey, isn't that-- Sakura?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, Naruto! You are right! It is Sakura! My youthful eyesight shall never betray me." Rock Lee yelled as well.

"Hey, um, Naruto-kun? What's Sakura doing?" Hinata asked.

"Eh, she's just trying to act cool. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"Hn." He replied. He was troubled by what he was seeing.

What _was_ Sakura doing? It looked as if she just reached into the bag, waited a second or so, swung her arm, then yelled "Katsu!", then something exploded.

'What the heck,' was all Sasuke could think of.

'Oh. My. Fucking. God. _It_ actually worked! Hey, that solves the reason why my hair started turning a yellowish color and why my eye became lighter.  
No way, though. I would never become someone like _him_!'

~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Please, un? Can I go get her now, yeah? She seems to have found her kekkai genkai already, un. Please?" he pleaded.

"No. It is not wise to take her so soon. I suspect her loyalty is still laid in Konohagakure. We shall continue with this study until we can prove she has broken all ties with Konohagakure and its people." The other person in the room replied. "I can feel it; the ties are going to be broken soon. Just wait."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Wait... I remember this jutsu from somewhere... I know this! C'mon... think! Wait... Deidara of the Akatsuki used this jutsu while battling Kakashi-sensei and me during the revival of Gaara! How...? Probably Deidara's jutsu wannabe... but I recall this jutsu _has_ to be used with Deidara's kekkai genkai, which Sakura _probably_ doesn't have." Naruto thought.

* * *

Thank you, readers and reviewers! You all get free cookies! *Lies to you and secretly goes to a random corner to munch on cookies*

Don't you just_ LOVE_ these annoying Author's Notes at the top and at the bottom of chapters? Anyways, I just wanted to remind you I want at least two more reviews before the next

chapter comes and... Much love and thanks to anyone reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohh. Emm. Gee. My friends think I'm crazy because of my fan craziness of the Akatsuki, but I don't give a damn! It's **DEIDARA'S** birthday today! Happy Birthday, DeiDei-kun~ Oh my god! I love him so very much. If you think I'm crazy because of that, I don't care. I love him the MOST out of all Akatsuki. It's simply because he's artistic, so handsome, hot, cute, unique, bad, likes to blow shit up, and I don't know... I just fell in love with him at first sight. *squeals like crazy* Also, I want REVIEWS, my lovely readers. REVIEWS! At least 3 will do. They make my day and they also gets me the motivation I need to write the next chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Karin yelled across the training grounds. The stuck-up look on her face was even more visible than before. As soon as the sound waves hit Sakura, she turned around startled.

"Er... Hey, Karin." Sakura said, looking at the group behind her.

"Save the chit-chat, Sakura. Where did you learn that skill? Wait- I know! You go to that S-Ranked missing-nin Deidara so you can learn his skills, no?" Sasuke's voice didn't sound as nice as she wished it would be.

"...I see, Sasuke. I see. _You_ go betray the village to go to a S-Ranked missing-nin and you bring back your Sound groupie and _no one_ gets angry at you. I get caught doing something others at first glance think is against the village. _You_ should stop being a fucking hypocrite, Sasuke." Sakura said with a harsher tone.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"You and me, Training Ground 3, right now. We'll see who's better." Sasuke said. He didn't want to believe Sakura was using this tone on him.

"Okay, Sasuke. I can't wait." Sakura replied, goading him into battle.

"Pssh. Sasuke-kun, let me handle the little weakling. I bet I can one hit k-o her." Karin got into a fighting stance.

Karin pushed up her black coke-bottle glasses up and blinked. Then she flew forward, as Sakura's forearm made contact with Karin's back forcefully. Karin used her arm to soften the fall, but it still hurt. The corners of Sakura's lips were lifting as Karin winced from time to time. Sasuke charged, unsheathing his katana as the same time. His sharingan swirled wildly as he ran, activating his chidori onto his katana. Sakura made no attempt to move, she knew Sasuke would have predicted she would move with his sharingan. As he pushed his katana forward, a smirk grazing his face, Sakura blurred and disappeared. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. A loud battle was heard, and then he felt Sakura's chakra enchanted punch hit his back. He fell forward, the same way Karin fell. By now, everyone else had gotten into a fighting stance. Naruto, of course, looked at Sakura for forgiveness. Everyone else was about to charge. They all thought they had an advantage- the outnumbered her. They also thought she was still that weak little girl she was, even with Tsunade's help. Sakura was glad Neji had a crush on her- and he still does, or else she would be fighting against two Bykugan wielders. Hinata activated her Bykugan and got into the ever-so-famous stance. Hinata charged at Sakura, hoping to disrupt her chakra flow system. Sakura could see out of the corner of her eye that the others wouldn't charge _yet _and that she would have to fight Karin, Sasuke, Hinata, and the oncoming Kiba. _"This is so easy,"_ Sakura thought. She knew Karin couldn't do much except heal Sasuke a bit, and probably get in the way somehow. Sasuke was on the ground, panting hard. Kiba was telling Akamaru Sakura was the one to fight, though the dog wouldn't listen. Hinata was trying hard to stop the chakra flow before she was knocked out by Sakura. Ten Ten opened her large scroll and summoned numerous ninja weapons. She threw them everywhere, but none hit Sakura. Sakura just kept dodging them effortlessly, while Ten Ten was about to collapse. Everyone was standing with their jaws agape. _"I never knew Sakura was this strong,"_ Sasuke thought. _"That just makes her a better person to revive the clan with. Perfect chakra control, sharingan, looks, and skills." _

"Twin Rising Dragons!" Ten Ten yelled. She opened two scrolls and smoke came out in the shape of dragons. Ten Ten rapidly threw weapons at Sakura, thinking she hit her. Sakura then disappeared, reappearing behind Ten Ten. "Important Body Points Disturbance." Sakura whispered as she hit Ten Ten. Ten Ten fell to the ground, feeling all the force hit her. She couldn't use her arms to soften the fall because Sakura messed up her nervous system signals. Ten Ten cursed in her mind. How did she forget Sakura learned this from the legendary Sannin Tsunade?

"Sakura," Naruto said. "--

* * *

smartpajer: Oh my god. *hands you a cookie*

DarknessInTheValley8 (again): Thanks for reviewing again, reader. *hands you two cookies*

Zanna-chan: I'm evil that way. Mwahahaha. *hands you a cookie*

hellsingprincess: I try. I mean, if I'm not too busy snuggling with my Deidara plushie. *hands you a cookie too*

xxbochixx: Hush, reader. *hands you a cookie* Don't tell anyone. You'll have to read to find out.

No worries.

"_Now show me your fear! Drown yourself in the awe... and despair! Cry like a lost child! Because my art... is a BANG!_"

I need lots of hugs, reviews, and chocolate chip cookies or I'll go C0 on you and create a blast covering 10 kilometers. I still love Deidara.

REVIEW OR I'LL SEND ELMO TO YOUR HOUSE WHEN I SLEEP ( he knows where you live *smiles evilly*).

I'm just kidding about the Elmo part. Review, though.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a somewhat useless author's note from your writer. Oh my god. *goes and acts like an idiot*

Hello. Joey here. I updated this because I am happy. Something happened and I loved it. Guess correctly (You'll never know why I'm happy, believe me.) and I will write a chapter to your liking ( as in characters, slight bend to the plot, etc.). Bwahaha. X3 I love you guys all for reading this. Reviewers gets cookies.

* * *

"Sakura," Naruto said. "--"

* * *

"Sakura," Naruto said. "I-I, I really think we should stop this. We still loved and cared for Sasuke after he left, so what about Sakura? She doesn't make a difference. We aren't even positive she has a S-Ranked missing-nin train her. She's still our Sakura-chan, right?"

Karin grunted, before charging past Naruto. She, on the other hand, didn't give a damn about what Naruto had just said. She had saw the glint of lust flicker in his eyes after he saw how powerful Sakura really was. She didn't want anyone else having _her_ Sasuke-kun.

Karin pushed her glasses up with her hand. Then she charged with a not-so-fast speed.

Sakura scoffed at her. Who did Karin think she was? Sakura merely used another chakra-laced punch on Karin, causing Karin to fly back and scream in pain and scrunch up her face as she hit a large tree trunk. Karin didn't last long after she attempted to act strong and get up back into a battle stance. Her knees gave up on her and she fainted.

Lee furrowed his thick eyebrows. He had, of course, seen what Sakura do to his team mate Ten Ten. He didn't want his nervous system signals messed with, so his guard was always on. He ran to Sakura with blinding speed, but Sakura proved to be faster. She had ran out of the way just before he attacked.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" Lee shouted, relocating her. He ran in front of Sakura and leaped up, kicking upwards as he went up. A loud 'poof' was heard and they realized they had been fighting a shadow clone. Surely Hinata could have seen through that, or was it stronger that that?

"N-n, no way," Sasuke stared wide-eyed. He had the infamous sharingan and he _still_ didn't know the difference. She was this strong now?

Choji and Shikamaru had taken stance with Ino. They were going to win as a team. "Mind Body Switch Technique!" Ino yelled out. Her arms were stretched out and in the form of a box like thing, ready to aim her mind into Sakura. Ino knew she would hit, seeing Shikamaru already had his Shadow Technique jutsu on Sakura, making her unable to move. Ino focused for a second, before falling to the ground. Ino, surely, should have mind transferred into Sakura, right? Sakura's only reaction was a smirk, before she let out a battle cry and knocked Shikamaru of his feet, canceling his jutsu. Ino was probably screwed... Sakura had injected a needle into Ino's arm, making her unconscious for the next three days. Shikamaru looked more troubled than ever. His technique with Ino's _had _to work. It just had to. Choji's fist enlarged, going straight for Sakura. Her only reply was the same smirk before he, too, saw the black blur form in his mind. Shikamaru cursed under his breath. He was the only one up from his team. His ninjutsu and his Shadow Technique were probably the only thing useful in defeating Sakura right now. And his mind, of course.

Everyone turned to hear who the deep chuckle that interrupted their battle. Even Sakura, who kept the calm facade, looked.

"I wanted to see the power you had. You have impressed me indeed, and you have proven yourself worthy. Not every ninja can fight the ones they love and still beat them when they're jounin and above. You shall be one of the people who will help me create world peace, just like Jiraiya had wanted-- not using the powers of ninja techniques to start wars, but to make peace."

The orange hair rustled as the wind blew. A hardened glare landed on Naruto. '_So, that's the kyuubi and the boy Master Jiraiya trained.' _

* * *

Remember, I want four reviews please.

Sorry, I couldn't add Deidara in this chapter. I'm angered by Hanzo and Danzo of chapter 446. I love the Akatsuki.

"_Life's only beautiful… because it's so fleeting, so transient._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I love my reviews and reviewers. I give them cookies. They eat it. X3

---------------------------------------------------------------------

REVieW, MY FRieNDS! *goes and starts acting like an idiot*


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, it's Joey. You may be wondering why I suddenly have a new chapter for this story.

YES, I know you don't care or anything but I'm lonely. And depressed. And heart broken. The person who has been my light, the person who made me smile and laugh, the one who I poked and tickled... now my world's all dark... the light's gone and there's no one that is making me smile or laugh... no one to poke and tickle... Go on, get annoyed at me for telling you stuff you don't care about...

* * *

Naruto saw the orange haired person stare at him.

"What do you want, huh?" Naruto yelled.

The figure merely chuckled at his sudden outbreak. "Call me Pein. That's all you need to know."

"Well, I'm --," Naruto shouted at him.

"Shut it, dobe. Do you not realize what organization he is in?" Sasuke stopped Naruto's sentence.

"That's the same cloak of the people who tried to kidnap me! He's probably one of them!" Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

"No shit, dobe. Took you long enough to know." Sasuke shot at him.

"What do you want, Pein?" Sakura asked, her glare hardening on him.

"Oh, nothing much. I doubt you'd believe me if I said I was just enjoying the weather here though." Pein answered with indifference.

Sakura charged at him with an abnormal speed at him. She was so fast even the sharingan had a hard time catching up.

"So I see you've become a lot stronger than you were before." Pein said.

"And I see that you're interrupting my battle." Sakura shot back.

The wind blew, and the pink hair was rustled. Pein's hair didn't seen to move at all.

"You're also feisty. You would be a lovely addition to my organization." Pein said, smirking.

"I'll think about it. Not sure if I like you yet."

Sakura drew out her katana, swinging it at Pein. She was sure she would get his heart. At the last second, her swing was deflected. '_What? I am sure I hit him..._' Sakura thought. She put her katana away and charged at him with a chakra laced punch, also sure this would hit. And it did hit. Pein stumbled back, coughing up some blood. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood dripping from his mouth. Sakura smirked with satisfaction, knowing she hit him hard. Pein's smirk only enlarged.

"Please, don't make this hard, Sakura-chan. We only came to get you." Pein cooed at her. It only added fuel to her already growing fire.

"Who's _we_? And what do you need me for?" Sakura asked, suspicious of the whole idea of just being needed for a criminal organization.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We're not bad people." Pein cooed at her again. More fuel was being added.

"Stop talking to me like I'm some freakin' child, bastard." Sakura snapped at him.

"But you _are_ so much younger than I am, Sakura-chan," Pein smiled. Almost the whole bottle was in the fire now. "Don't worry though. We can get Sasa-kun to make you into a never aging doll... or you can go my way...and become immortal... What do you think?"

"I don't want either, jerk. Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura fumed.

"Why, I am only Pein."

"Sheesh, are you even an adult? You act so immature."

Pein started pretending to cry. Little did she know, another Path of Pein stood behind her, ready to knock her out. Poor Sakura-chan was in a genjutsu and she didn't even know until it would hit her right smack in the face. Well, more like the neck that was going to become a victim to the other Path of Pein. Then, a yellow, black, and red blob ran into the picture.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, un!" The yellow, black, and red blob became more prominent. The light bulb in Sakura's head went on.

"YOU! Aren't you --" Sakura yelled.

* * *

I hope I get 5 more reviews.

"Those who live a tainted and corrupted life see only black and white." -Anonymous

"_Perhaps the companionship of an evil person is preferable to loneliness._"-Gaara

*sigh* I love all my reviewers. I'm just...so..._depressed._..


	6. Chapter 6

Well. Thanks so much for the 1k hits! I loves you all so very much. Erm, so yeah. Sorry about all that in the previous chapter. I needed to let it all out. He he he... and again, sorry! Erm, do if you _do_ want to know about what happened, e-mail me or something. And then we get the story. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY. at least 6 reviews plox. Listen to the song 'I'll melt the snow' and it _should_ explain how my life went. I'm the girl the singer is talking about and the singer is the people that has helped me lift me out of depression.

* * *

"Yup! It's me!" He cut her off.

"What?! Sasuke came back to Konoha to brag about him killing lots of Akatsuki members, one of them _you_!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"No, Sakura-chan. He's wrong. So terribly wrong. He's lying to poor Sakura-chan."

"Dammit, don't make me repeat myself. Stop treating me like a kid."

"But...I thought we were _friends_, Sakura-chan. You make me feel so hurt." Pein started pretending to cry again.

Sakura mumbled curses under her breath. She was getting annoyed by the way Pein was acting.

"Sakura-chan, un! I missed you _so_ much!" The person ran to Sakura. "We haven't seen each other since, like, _forever_, yeah!"

Sakura looked at the charging figure. _What was he talking about? Have they even met before? Did she even know this guy?_

"Noooo, Sakura-chan! You look at him and not me? You're so mean, Sakura-chan!" Pein continued with his acting.

Sakura sneaked a glanced at the charging figure, and without a second thought, cracked her knuckles and punched him as he neared. The figure just giggled and continued charging at her, not affected at all by her punch. By know, of course, she was fuming.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. No one except us knows that you're _here_."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction. Her brain suddenly worked again.

"N-no way..." Sakura said in disbelief.

Pein giggled. "Yes way, Sakura-chan. It's true."

Sakura grabbed a kunai from the bag fastened onto her leg. She sliced her flesh, drawing up blood. She grunted slightly, drawing the kunai deeper into her flesh.

"No, Sakura-chan! You can't go all depressed and start cutting yourself like that! Fine, fine... I'll drop the genjutsu if you _pinky promise_ not to ever cut yourself ever again. It hurts to see a friend like this..." Pein said, pulling Sakura into a hug, many fake tears falling down his cheeks.

The other person clicked his tounge, annoyed by how less attention he was getting from Sakura. His smirk widened as he beckoned her over, with his arms wide apart to indicate he wanted a hug as well.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, un. I missed so terribly much, yeah." The person said, clearly meaning all of what he said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _"Where was this going at? What was the outcome of all this? What did they even need her for?"_

"Don't worry, little Sakura-chan. Like we said, we won't hurt little Sakura-chan. We will treat little Sakura-chan well." Pein said, talking to the other person.

"Stop freakin' talking like I'm not even here, Pein. I can here you perfectly fine and you probably think I don't." Sakura snapped at him.

"Oh, no! Little Sakura-chan heard us? No, no... We won't hurt you. _Promise._" Pein said with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

_

* * *

_Sasuke was panting like crazy by now. Ever since that Pein guy came, Sakura became so much stronger. He decided to reactivate his sharingan. Sakura looked fine. Sakura just became... so much stronger...

"_Damn this_," Sasuke thought. "_If I can't even beat the weakling of Team 7, I'll never be able to kill Itachi. I have to get stronger after this." _

Sasuke charged at Sakura again, this time with his chidori blazing. He lifted his arm, ready to hit Sakura with it. Sakura, the so-called weakling of Team 7, just stood there, with a smirk on her face.

"That's all you got? A pathetic kekkai genkai and this stupid chidori move is all you can do?" Sakura mocked his moves.

The others still conscious looked at her in disbelief. Was she trying to get herself killed? Everyone knew about Sasuke's huge ego. Everyone also knew not to piss Sasuke off.

"_My_ skills? They _suck_? You have got to be shitting me." Sasuke yelled, angered by Sakura's remark.

Juugo finally noticed that Sasuke was angered, causing his cursed mark to activate. He let out a loud battle cry, black marks going up his neck and marking his face. Sasuke glanced his way and muttered a curse.

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled, running his hand through his dark hair. "Juugo. Listen to me, Juugo. Calm down."

Juugo heard him, apparently, because the black marks moved back downwards, slowly disappearing. Sasuke's attention was back to the very girl that insulted him.

"You're _so_ finished, Sakura. No one gets away with insulting me."

"Oh? I guess not then." Sakura giggled and then smiled.

"So be it then." Then he charged with his infamous chidori.

* * *

Do me a favor and go to that site below and get to level 10. I will so freakin' love you to death if you do. And you get unlimited virtual cookies from me anytime. Without the parenthesis.

(http://shinobilegends).(com/referral.)(php)(?r=Joey)

ALSO. REVIEWWWW. *goes and pokes all my reviewers*

* * *

Wanna play a taggg game? L0L.

*holds up a sign that says 'FREE HUGS'*

Don't you just _love_ these annoying author's notes that are put in for no particular use? I do. That's maybe because I'm the one who's writing this... hehehe...

_"You're born to hate but you live to -----..."_ Finish this quote please? If you get it right I'll give you a hugg.


	7. Chapter 7

I AM BACK! I am definitely not dead, yes. I apologize to everyone for taking _forever _to write this, but I just somehow lost my muse, with everything going on in my life and all. I have been trying to get my art to sell for quite a while now, so I've been pretty busy lately. My apologies. :c

* * *

Sasuke let out a loud battle cry, and charged at Sakura as fast as he could. No one insulted Sasuke, _ever_. All Sasuke could hear was the ear-splitting chirps of his Chidori, and nothing else. He didn t even hear the high-pitched squeals of the pink haired girl, who was currently in a very familiar Akatsuki member's arms.

Sasuke finally looked up from his running, just as he stopped a few feet short of the duo.

"D-Deidara?"

The Akatsuki member merely gave his signature grin and backed away from Sasuke.

"Long time no see, Sasuke. How's time doing to you?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Deidara was supposed to be _dead_. He had seen it with his very own eyes. He had been there when Deidara exploded himself. What was he doing up and about holding Sakura in his arms? Sasuke was beyond enraged now. Seeing Deidara alive and kicking would mean his brutal efforts went into waste, and he didn't like that one bit. Sasuke went berserk on sight and reformed his Chidori.

"Both of you are going to die, right here, and right now. I thought I killed you, Deidara, but apparently not. I'm going to kill the both of you right now.."

He trailed off, because the Curse Mark was activating. His skin turned a murky gray, and the duck-feet shaped wings appeared on his back. Sasuke burst into run and charged at the both of them once more. Deidara quickly jumped onto his clay bird, and pulled Sakura up with him. _That was a close one_, Deidara thought. _I could've lost Sakura-chan..._ The two of them flew away, up above the trees of Konoha.

_xoxo._

Sakura tried to squirm her way out of Deidara s arms, but all attempts were in vain. Deidara wouldn't let go of her, only until they landed in front Pein.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked, confused and annoyed.

She was about to punch the daylights out of Sasuke when Deidara came and grabbed her. Pein gave a light smile, and nodded at Deidara. He, in turn, nodded back, smiling.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked again, not understanding the silent communication between them.

"You will not believe how long I've waited for this moment, Sakura-chan, un. You re finally back," Deidara almost squealed and embraced Sakura into a bear hug. Pein's smile grew as he saw the affectionate gesture, but Sakura just became more and more confused by the second.

"What do you mean, 'You're finally back,' because I was never with you guys in the first place. This must be just a misunderstanding, y`know, so maybe you can just let me go now so I can kick Sasuke's butt and be on my way."

Deidara frowned at hearing her say she was never with them at all.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan, yeah? You don't remember..?"

"Remember what? All I know is that I grew up in Konoha, _because I was born there_, and that I spent all my life there." Sakura relied, even more annoyed now.

Deidara gave Pein a side glance, and Pein nodded at him.

"It seems like you don't remember anything, Sakura. It's probably because of that Konoha did to you when you were younger, before you could even remember. They brainwashed you, and turned you into a weapon for them."

"No, they would never do that! I was born there. _I _chose to become a ninja. No one made me."

Pein chuckled, and just looked up to the skies.

"Konoha does things most of its people wouldn't like to admit, but they do. You are just merely one of the many people they've wronged, Sakura. _Many_."

Sakura was more confused than her face showed, but somehow Deidara just _knew_.

"You don t remember, Sakura, but the story goes way before you could even stand or talk. It happened like this, when you were just born, your birth mother died. _Our_-

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. Yay me and yay you! Well, maybe more "yay me", because I will be continuing to write this as you will wonder about what goes on next. c:

I love you guys all for reading and commenting. ALSO. COMMENT! Comments make my day and is my strive for me to write more for you guys!3


End file.
